Semiconductor devices are currently in widespread use in a variety of electronic components. Semiconductor devices may be used for a variety of reasons, such as to retain information, as in a non-volatile memory device, or to perform a calculation, such as in a microprocessor or in a digital signal processor. Semiconductor devices consume a certain amount of power to perform tasks. With the continuing emphasis on miniaturization and enhanced performance, such as a higher operating frequency, the amount of power consumed, and hence, the heat generated by a semiconductor device, has steadily been increasing. The heat generated by a semiconductor device can be so intense that the semiconductor device itself could become damaged or fail. Therefore, in some instances, it has become necessary to employ devices to dissipate the heat generated by a semiconductor device.
Various devices are employed to dissipate the heat generated by semiconductor devices. For example, fans dissipate the heat generated by power supplies and microprocessors. Additionally, heat sinks and heat spreaders may be attached to semiconductor devices to dissipate heat. Moreover, in some instances, more exotic cooling elements, such as Peltier coolers, are employed to effectively dissipate heat from a semiconductor device. However, conventional methods for cooling semiconductor devices, such those described above, are often expensive to implement, since often times, more than one of these devices is employed. Additionally, these conventional methods may be ineffective in cooling a semiconductor device, or a plurality of semiconductor devices. Thus, there is a need for a device or method which is cost efficient and which effectively cools a semiconductor device or a plurality of semiconductor devices.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below relate to a cooling hood for a circuit board. The circuit board includes at least one semiconductor device. The cooling hood includes a duct mounted onto the circuit board and surrounding at least a portion of the semiconductor device. The duct forms an inlet and an outlet. A cooling medium enters the duct through the inlet and exits the duct through the outlet. By using a duct to distribute the cooling medium to the semiconductor device mounted on the circuit board, the semiconductor device can more effectively and more efficiently be cooled without a separate or additional cooling device.
The preferred embodiments further relate to a method for cooling a semiconductor device mounted on a circuit board. The method includes mounting a duct onto the circuit board surrounding the semiconductor device. The duct forms an inlet and an outlet. The method further includes flowing a cooling medium through the duct. Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.